New Age
by TheFurryBard
Summary: It has been 200 years since Alduin's defeat and the industrial age has come to Tamrial. There is peace throughout the land, but fear as well. There is something dark on the horizon and talk about the end of the world, but if that's true can a group of unlikely heroes really save the world? A/N: First fanfic have fun and tell me what you think.


**Author's Note: Alright first story be brutal with those reviews, come on I can take it. I'm intending to make a small book out of this so I'm going to try to update every chance I get.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, The Elder scrolls series, Or Bethesda and I am in no way profiting from this story. It's purely for entertainment purposes.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Damian Quatermain was an Imperial (twenty-nine then), the Dragonborn, the savior of Skyrim, and the ender of the rebellion. With Alduin's defeat and his threat gone, Damian shifted his sights to aid the empire in stopping the Stormcloak rebellion. After the death of Ulfric Stormcloak the Dragon Council began hearing more and more about the great deeds of this supposed "Dragonborn", so they decided to call Damian to the imperial city to speak with him. You see with the emperor dead, murdered by the Dark Brotherhood, and no heir to replace him the empire was in need of a ruler. The council, long before he arrived, decided that if this young man was strong enough, brave enough, wise enough, and represented what the empire stood for… then they would crown him emperor of all Tamriel. When he arrived in the city the people were already cheering his name as if they knew something he did not. When he entered the palace the council was already waiting for him. Now mind you the very fact he defeated Alduin showed that he was both brave and strong enough and because he sided with the empire during the rebellion showed he fought for their interest, but… was he wise enough to rule an entire empire? To answer this, the council asked him a single question… "Why did you side with the empire?" The answer he gave was not what they expected to hear from such a young man…

"My fair council you ask me why… you ask me why I fought with the empire and not the Stormcloaks. My answer is simple, if I didn't fight to put down the rebellion there wouldn't be an empire for much longer. We all knew that if the Stromcloaks won they would remove themselves from the empire and not only would we lose a major trade area, but we would lose some of the best warriors in all of Tamriel. And let's not forget about the dominion, if Ulfric had won they would have marched across Skyrim and destroyed everything… and then seeing it as a weakness, an inability to control our own empire, they would march across the rest of Tamriel. That is why I chose to fight with the empire not out of personal glory or petty ideals, but to protect the rest of the empire from the wrath of the dominion."

There was a long moment of silence before the council spoke again and the silence held a weight to it, a weight that could crush a giant. It was the head of the council that spoke for them all, in a loud and commanding yet calm voice "Damian Quatermain, Dragon born, slayer of Alduin, ender of the rebellion, and savior of countless lives… do you know why you have been called before us?"

"No" Damian said in his calm tone.

"We have heard of your great deeds and with the emperor dead it's come to our attention that the empire needs a new ruler, do you agree?"

"Well yes, of course I agree" he said sounding a little annoyed at the obvious question.

"Then it is settled, mark this day for we end the Fourth era and herald in the Fifth. Upon this day we the Dragon Council find you Damian Quatermain: Strong, Brave, Wise, and representing all things that we as an empire stand for. And as such we, as the ruling body in the absence of an emperor, find you worthy of being named the new emperor of all Tamriel."

Damian was shocked he was at a loss for words, when the council had ask him to come all he expected was to be commended for his actions not be named emperor. But he knew that this was an honor and that it was a chance to change the empire for the better. With courage and a heart full of hope;

"I Damian Quatermain accept and promise not just to you, but to all people of Tamriel that I will bring prosperity, hope, and freedom from the dominion. And to this I say Long Live the Council, Long Live the Emperor, and Long Live the Empire" With those last words he was crown emperor of Tamriel. In the years that followed the Damian stuck true to his word. The empire toppled the Dominion, ushered in the industrial revolution, gained new allies, and prospered like never before.

In the 56'Th year of the Fifth Era the empire discovered the Lilmothiit, a race that was long thought to be lost. The Lilmothiit are one of the Beastfolk, and like the Khajiit & Argonians they are humanoid in form and animalian in appearance, they most closely resemble the foxes of Nirn. They have for the last 1,000 years resided deep within Valenwood Forest (which is one of the reasons they haven't been seen for so long) after the Argonians forced them out of Black Marsh. Upon initially discovering them in Valenwood, to the surprise of many, they lived in houses made of wood & stone and were clustered in what appeared to be small cities, not so unlike the holds of the Skyrim. Their personality is fairly peaceful while they do not like fighting, easily seen since they've forgone any outside contact for about 1,000 years, if they believe it is necessary they will fight such as to protect their young. As such they usually look for work as Bards, Inn-Keeps, Bar Tenders, and certain other…"Professions". Over the years they have become more wide-spread and can be found in just about every province in Tamriel. Yet all this palled in comparison to what happened next.

The beginning of the industrial revolution is what many believe to be the empires greatest achievement. The magi who were studying the Dwemer and their technology made an astounding discovery, hidden within the mountains of Skyrim and deep beneath the dead lands of Hammerfell ancient vaults belonging to the Dwemer were found. Upon further investigation the scholars discovered multitudes of Lexicon and their receptacles, hidden here was also the information on how to use these ancient devices. It turned out that these vaults were in fact libraries and these cubes contained the totality of Dwemer knowledge. This allowed anyone to view the totality of their knowledge about subjects such as their advanced projectile weapons, steam-powered vehicles, artificial lighting, the process of producing more Lexicons, Magicka powered machines, and how-to build their terrifyingly powerful Automatons. With this discovery the empire and its allies were thrust into the industrial age. This discovery allowed for new and stronger buildings to be built, their advanced projectile weapons to be recreated, and defense most major cities to be carried out by Automatons. Within that same time period the empire, under the direction of Emperor Quartermain, contacted societies they once went to war with and made peace with them in the hopes of opining trade routes. This was made easier with the promise of industrial technology to the empire's new allies.

For 200 years the descendants of Emperor Damian Quatermain have ruled and in that time there has been peace, but there are rumors… rumors of something dark on the horizon, an unknown fate that many fear. They say that with time comes knowledge and peace, but also death and decay. Our story begins with a young man in a carriage on his way to Solitude in Skyrim, during a cold and snowy night. He bears a message for Lady Scarlet Snow, the High Queen of Skyrim.

* * *

**A/N: Alright give me all you got, yes I know this is only the prologue, but I've been busy. Anyway if you see anything wrong with the lore ****(I'm using the wiki after all)** email or Pm me so I can fix it.


End file.
